


Game Night

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [20]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Board Game
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Rodimus, Swerve, Whirl  
>  **Warnings:** Megatron being a grump,  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 One of them made the CUTEST character dice, and I bought two sets, so I was given the prompt and then rolled the dice to get the characters. ^_^ It was fun!

Megatron was _not_ convinced this was a good idea. Oh board games weren't the problem. Neither was the _idea_ of a 'game night'. No, his doubt came from the fact that they were in a bar. With engex and highgrade. With mechs like Whirl and Rodimus and Sunstreaker's pet insecticon.

Worse. Megatron was teamed up with two of them. And Swerve.

"I'm gonna win this, and you bitches are gonna be left cryin' in your highgrade," Whirl said, pincer poking at Megatron, Rodimus, and Swerve in turn.

"Should you be calling the captains 'bitches'?" Swerve asked, passing out slips of actual paper with numbers on them.

"No, he shouldn't," Rodimus said, stacking the 'money' in distinct piles. "Because he's gonna be the bitch when I spank him at Monopoly."

Human games and human vulgarity. Joy. Megatron was about ready to leave, but he had to play at least one game before begging off or Magnus would give him that _Look_ of his, and Megatron wasn't prepared for the guilt that came with it.

"Perhaps we could all focus on the game?" Megatron suggested and dug into the game's box lid to find his marker.

"Too bad there's no gun, huh?" Rodimus said and snatched up one of the pieces. "Here. It's like a bucket."

Megatron sighed and took the top hat -annoyed he knew what it was- and ignored Rodimus' smirk. "Who goes first?" Megatron asked instead.

"We have to roll one dice."

Whirl pinched one and bounced it off the board, six dots showing when it finally stopped spinning on a corner. "HAH! See! I'm already winning!"

Megatron rolled and got a one, and he figured that was how his night was going to go. Primus save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
